The Common Goode
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Life took and surprising turn for Zach and Cammie in their senior year of high school. No one predicted the best spies in the CIA to lead the lives they did. Every married couple has their ups and downs and theirs was no exception. The only difference is that they live their lives for the common Goode. Sequel to Was It Really A Mistake? Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gallagher.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of screams from the baby monitor woke me up from my light slumber.

"Your turn," Zach and I mumbled at the same time.

The triplets used to be in the same room but when one of them cried the other two would wake up and join. We put them in separate rooms and soundproofed them. We have baby monitors in each of their rooms and all three in ours. You can't judge us because you aren't a parent of triplets.

We made an agreement that I get Kaitlin, he gets Joseph, and we take turns getting Matthew. Matthew was a real screamer and rarely slept six hours through the night, even though he's six months old.

"I got him last time." I rolled away from Zach and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

"No, I did it's your turn."

"Screw off Zach."

"If you get him I'll feed Kait."

"Feed her twice and it's a deal."

"Done."

I got out of bed and dragged myself to Matthews's room. Kait didn't like eating. She was our little princess but she was a royal pain in the butt at mealtimes. She would spit it out or 'fall asleep' or just scream. No one wants to feed her, not even my parents (they find it a traumatic experience, and they are the best spies I know).

I took a bottle and formula out the cupboard in the hallway. I mixed the baby formula then put the bottle in the bottle warmer and went to Matthew's room.

"Hey little guy," I picked Matthew up and rocked him back and forth. "Mommy's got you."

I kissed his forehead and paced the room while rocking him. The warmer beeped so I took the bottle out and quietly walked downstairs to the family room. I couldn't help myself but I started playing the piano. I ended up singing Black Star by Avril Lavigne. While I was singing Matthew finally fell asleep but I was too tired to go back up stairs so I slept with him on the couch.

Sometime during the night Zach must have picked us up because I woke up in our bed. I made a couple bottles and put them in the warmer then walked into Kaitlin's room to find Zach sitting in the rocking chair feeding her.

"Looks like Kaitlin's finished. You can go back to bed if you want babe." He gave Kait to me and gave me a quick kiss to say 'thanks'.

"How's mommy's little girl?" I gave her Eskimo kisses and she screamed in laughter. "Let's go see how the boys are doing."

I walked into Joe's room to see him sucking on Zach's old blanket. The blanket was one of his only childhood memories. I picked him up and took them into Matt's room, who was intently sucking his foot.

The warmer beeped so I put Joe and Kait into Matt's crib and grabbed their bottles. I came back to see Matthew biting Kaitlin's head and hitting Joe.

"Matthew Grant Jonas Goode! You do NOT attack your brother and sister unless you are given permission."

I picked up my two crying children, gave Joe his bottle and put them in the nursery.

I went back to Matt's room and picked him up, feeding him while I spoke. "Now Matthew. I know you are going to be an amazing spy some day but you cannot, I repeat cannot, attack your brother and sister unless you are sparring. I've told you 7 times already, that we don't start sparring until you're 3. Understood?"

He just looked up at me with a smile on his face. "You're just like your daddy. I can never stay mad at you. And I love you so much."

I turned around to see Zach dressed, standing in the doorway with Kaitlin and Joseph in each arm.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"We're going out today."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a family trip so get dressed."

Zach handed me Kait, took Matt from my arms and pushed me into the bedroom so I could dress myself and Kaitlin. When we were done I carried Kaitlin downstairs to find Zach showing the boys his weapon collection.

"Daddy's crazy. Don't listen to him." I put Kait the playpen with the boys and turned to Zach shaking my head. I strode up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He secured his arms around my waist and lightly kissed me. I smiled playfully at him and said, "you always manage to get yourself out of trouble but you cause most of it. Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

A familiar voice came from the kitchen saying, "I always wonder that."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into the kitchen and crushed Grant and Bex in a hug.

"Hey baby sis."

"Ohmygod I was so worried." I cried into Grants shoulder. "Your mission was a month and a half. You were supposed to be back two weeks ago. Ohmygod. I'm so glad you're safe."

Bex stroked my hair, "calm down Cam. We're okay."

"You're telling me to calm down when my brother and his fiancée, my best friend, are back 2 weeks after they are supposed too?"

"We did call but you always seemed to be sleeping or shopping," Bex pointed out.

"I was so worried. I'm sorry." I wiped my tears away and hugged them one last time.

"Can I talk to you Cam?"

"Sure Bex."

I lead her to the nursery and she pulled something out her bag.

"Oh Bex," I gasped.

She burst into tears and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay honey. Me and Grant will get you through this."

"I don't want a baby Cam," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I didn't want a baby but I got three. Honestly I would go back and do it all again because I couldn't be happier. Grant loves you. Don't make the same mistake that I did and leave him."

"Thanks Cam."

I gave her a couple tissues to clean up. "Can you come with me to my first appointment?"

"Sure Hon. I have a six month checkup tomorrow so I can see if she can fit you in."

"Thanks Cammie. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be here for you the whole time."

"You're the best sister ever." She pulled me into a hug but it didn't have as much force as usual.

When Bex and I got back the girls were in the kitchen and the guys were in the family room.

Zach was attempting to feed Kaitlin but she wasn't going with it. Jonas was feeding Matthew with a little help from Dillon. Macey was at the kitchen table feeding Joseph. Liz and Dee Dee were making pancakes and waffles. We were like a big happy family, only getting bigger. We sat around just hanging out until Nick said we had to leave.

"The triplets, me, Zach, and Grant are going in the Sienna. Macey, Liz, Dee Dee, and Dillon are going in the Civic. That leaves Cammie, Bex and Jonas in the Guardian." Nick announced.

We girls had no clue what was going on because the guys shoveled us into our assigned cars, gave us blindfolds and kissed us goodbye. Bex and I fell asleep on the way there so there wasn't much use for the blindfolds but we wore them anyways.

I woke to someone shaking my arm.

"Cam. Baby. You have to wake up."

"Huh?" I forgot I still had the blindfold on. I was about to take it off but a hand stopped me.

"Sorry but you can't take it off yet."

He helped me out of the car and we walked on what felt like a sidewalk. After walking up a few steps and in a door we were allowed to take off our blindfolds.

"Where are we?" The other girls we as confused as I was.

"Our new home." The boys smiled proudly.

Zach explained when he saw our confused faces. "Dad said he knew a guy who was selling a mansion and 50 acres of land for a million dollars."

"Backup," Liz said. "1 acre of land is worth more than a million. Why would he give us 50 acres and a mansion? Is he crazy or something?" A look of fear crossed Liz's face.

"I think I am." We all turned around and saw a guy who looked about 70 years old and had a British accent. "I worked for the CIA for 18 years then I moved to England and worked with MI6 for 10 years and I spent my last 29 years of my spy career at MI5. I was 36 when I met Josephine. I fell head over heels for her. I was always so caught up in work that I never had time for her. Our relationship lasted a couple months before she ended it. I was heart broken so I decided to move to England. I am crazy a hell for letting her go. I never did settle down so now I'm old and have no one to pass this on to. I'm retiring so I wanted to sell this place and make a little profit."

"You only want a million for this whole thing?" Macey asked, still shocked.

"I'm old. What am I going to use the money for? Besides, you're going to need the money to spoil your kids rotten. Here are the keys."

Zach got them and the nameless man left. Joe started crying so I emptied a carton of ready made formula into his bottle but he woke Kait who woke Matt so whoever got the baby first got to feed them..

"Oh. My. God." Liz gasped and we all turned and faced her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonas was down on one knee outside the front door, down on one knee. Liz's head was vigorously nodding her head.

"Big girl words." Macey whispered.

"Of course I'll marry you." Liz chocked out.

The boys had planned the whole thing because we found $200,000 missing from our bank accounts.

They had also setup picnics in different areas of the estate. We decided to move in at the beginning of summer so we had time to build our own sports building and make the mansion our own.

The next day Bex came with me to my check up. I assumed something was wrong when the doctor asked for a blood and urine sample.

Bex was 12 weeks pregnant and everything was going great. Bex and I fell before the doctor came back, which was about 30 minutes.

"Mrs. Goode. We have your results and you're pregnancy again."

"That's not possible. I just had triplets. I came in for my 3 month check up on December 10th and you said I was fine and this was my last appointment."

"You are also 12 weeks pregnant, which would mean around Christmas, after your appointment."

"How come we haven't experienced morning sickness or mood swings or weird cravings like Cammie did last time?" Bex asked.

"Each pregnancy is different. Mood swings, cravings and overeating come naturally so you might have them and not realize it. Because of our mistake last time we ran all possible tests on both of you and you're not having multiples. "

"Thanks doctor Young. We'll see you at our next appointments."

I pulled Bex out of the room and to the car. The car was silent as we drove back home. I dropped Bex off then went down the street to my house. Before I got inside I could hear Zach and Grant watching TV.

"GRANT!" I shouted. He and Zach ran in the hallway looking for the emergency. "Bex needs you at home. It's really important." I said sweetly.

He ran out the front door when he heard it was an emergency. I kicked the door shut and turned to Zach.

"Hey Babe." I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck and pulled him closer. "I missed you." I sighed and looked down. "I have something to tell you."

Zach started trailing kisses up and down my neck leaving small nips and licks. I let out a small moan.

"Zach." I was trying really hard to say because I was pinned against the door. It came out as a moan with seemed to turn Zach on.

"The kids are with Melissa for the day and we are alone."

It wasn't long before we were back in bed, even though it was the middle of the day.

"We have to talk Zach."

"What's the matter Cam? Is everything okay?"

"You like being a daddy, right?"

"Of course I do." He started kissing the back of my neck and running his hand up and down my thigh.

I turned to face him. "Zach this is serious."

He stopped moving and look at me. His playful expression was dropped and he was all ears.

"Remember when grandma and grandpa took the kids out for Christmas eve?" He nodded so I continued. "Well it looks like they're going to be babysitting more kids next Christmas."

"You mean... We're pregnant again?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry." I bit my lip and looked down.

"As we already know, it take two to make a baby and I am one of the two people involved." A grin slowly appeared on his face.

"I can't believe we're having another baby."

"I thought you would be mad. I know we've talked about more children but I thought you meant when the kids were at least 3."

"We can't decide when we're going to get pregnant. I'm just glad you told me this time. We're in this together. I promise" A scary look crossed his face. "And since you thought I was going to be mad." He climbed on top of me. "I'm gonna make you scream so loud you'll lose your voice."

Zach was true to his word when he said I wouldn't talk I also couldn't walk. Around 8 Melissa came to drop off the kids and I tried to stand up but it seemed impossible. Zach just chuckled a told me to stay in bed to rest.

"Hey Melissa." I could hear Zach say from the bedroom because the door wasn't completely shut.

"I've told you to call me mom. Anyway, here are your children."

"Thanks for looking after them."

"No problem honey. I assume you and Cammie were catching up on sleep."

"Something like that. Thanks again mom."

"Anytime. I hope you kids had fun today. Tell Cam I said hi. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye."

I heard the front door close and the babies cooing and giggling. The soothing sound of my beautiful children sent me off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kids come in."

Melissa invited us in, taking one of the baby seats in the process.  
Zach and I walked into the family room where everyone was talking.

"Hey guys." I said.

My voice had come back the day before but I was still a little sore.

We all exchanged hugs and before everyone was seated.

"So Bex. What's so important that you had to call Alex and me from vacation, your parents from a mission, Rach and Joe from school, and everyone else from the office?" Abby asked.

"Well I have some important news." She slowly inhaled then exhaled. "But Cammie can go first."

I glared at Bex then looked at Zach and Grant.

"How about we go at the same time?" I suggested.

Bex nodded in agreement and we both slowly inhaled.

As if reading each other's minds we said together, "we're pregnant."

Everyone sat staring at us in silence. The babies must have sensed the change of atmosphere because they got quiet and sat up, to look around.

"Well."  
"Um."  
"Uh."  
"That's."

Nobody knew how to finish their sentences.

"Mmma. Mmma. Ma." Kaitlin said.

We all turned and looked at her. Tears of pride started welled up in my eyes.

"M-m-my baby. My baby is talking." I picked her up and spun her around while smothered her face in kisses.

When I put her down everyone was watching with tears in their eyes.

Grant was the first to speak. "Jonas called Bex but Zach and Nick said Kait."

"What do you mean by 'Jonas called Bex but Zach and Nick said Kait'?" I glared at Grant while Kait was trying to push herself up from my lap.

"It's nothing Cam. Just a little game." Grant rushed to say.

"A game involving my children and money no doubt. Hand it over." I held out my hand and Dillon and Grant gave me $600 each, Jonas have me 400, and Zach and Nick gave me $200.

"Oh. $2000 worth of shopping money. And I didn't even have to ask" I squealed.

"We can buy things for the babies." Bex added.

The adults had left and went into the kitchen while they were trying not to laugh.

"So how far along are you guys?" Macey asked.

"We're both 12 weeks." Bex answered.

Zach pulled me to sit in his lap but I ignored him.

"Please don't be mad at me Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered in my ear.

"You bet on our children." I hissed back at him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss lightly on my shoulder.  
"It won't happen again. I promise."

"Stop it Zach." I tried to get out of his grip but he held me tighter.

"Forgive me and I'll stop." He left nips and licks on my neck but no one noticed.

I did my best to suppress the moans that threatened to escape. I was left with shallow breaths. When I was about to answer he stopped and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I forgive." I sighed in defeat and collapsed into him.  
It wasn't long before I fell asleep in his lap.

I woke up in Dee Dee's bed with the triplets and Zach.  
Kaitlin was drinking from her bottle by herself. Zach was changing Matt and Joe was sleeping next to me.

"Hey honey." I got up and pecked Zach on the lips. "What are we doing up here?"

"Well. You fell asleep so I brought you up. About 20 minutes ago Joe was knocked out. Kaitlin was hungry and Matt needed to be changed." He explained while finishing Matt.

I asked the thing that was bugging me. "How is Kaitlin eating by herself?"

"I was going to feed her but I left her bib in the bag. When I turned around she was feeding herself."

"You're on a roll today Baby." I picked Kaitlin up and kissed her forehead. "You wanna walk for mommy today?"

I helped her to her feet. She took a couple steps but fell over. I kissed her then put her to sleep beside Joe.

After Matt fell asleep Zach and I left a baby monitor in the room and went downstairs.

"Hey guys. How do you feel Cam?" Liz smiled at us as we walked down the stairs.

Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nick were watching iCarly.

"Hungry." Zach scooped me up and carried me down the rest of the way.

"I hear ya." Grant shouted from the kitchen.

"Shut up Grant. You're always hungry! My wife is pregnant." Zach kissed my stomach, over my shirt, and then set me down on the kitchen counter.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7." Dad answered.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes baby girl."

"How do you feel about me being pregnant again?"

He picked Bex up from Grants lap and sat her next to me.

"My two best students, and daughters, have both gotten pregnant before they are married. They are both 19. I am going to have 5 grandkids before I'm 50. But I love them just the same."

Bex and I kissed his cheek before Liz and Jonas came in.

"So dad, I was wondering." Liz closed her eyes and slowly inhaled. "Since my parents died could you walk me down the aisle?"

"Ohmygod Liz! Why didn't you tell us you are engaged?" Melissa squealed.

"I don't know." Liz pulled the ring from the necklace under her shirt. "But I don't want a big wedding. I want it to be with just you guys."

"Anything you want." Macey pulled her into a hug.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Liz asked Macey.

"Really? Sure. Of course."

"Thanks Mace."

"Can I eat now?" I asked while laying my head on Bex's shoulder.

"Sure honey. What do you want?" Mom asked.

"A Baconator and apple pie and celery and peanut butter!" I exclaimed.

"That sounds good. Can I have some?" Bex asked.

"You just ate Babe."

"But I'm still hungry. If you won't do it for me, do it for the baby."

I used that a lot when I was pregnant with the triplets. So Bex must have picked it up.

"Fine Bex. I guess I have to go to Wendy's." He stopped just as he was leaving.  
"Unless you can make a Baconator."

"No Grant! I want Wendy's! Your future niece or nephew wants a Wendy's Baconator so get the damn burger!" I screamed at him.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going." Grant ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Thank you." Bex and I smiled at him with angelic faces.

"Whatever. Its only 6 more months." He sighed and then left.


	5. Chapter 5

After we put the children to bed Zach and I lay in bed holding each other.

"Zachy?" I whispered.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl." He whispered back.

"I don't want our children going to school." Zach raised an eyebrow in curiosity of where I was leading to. "I want to home school them. Besides, if I'm going to be home for another year and a half so why not?"

"You wanna be a stay at home mom?"

"After Kait said her first word today I realized that we would miss everything. If we sent them to school we could miss things like: their first tooth falling out, the first time they write their name, the first time they ace a test." I listed off. "There are so many firsts that we might miss."

"Is this something you really want to do?" He asked while holding back his smile.

"Did I marry you?" I smiled and kissed his lips. "I still can't believe I married the guy of my dreams, have 3 beautiful children and 1 on the way. I'm so glad you were tailing me."

His hand ran up and down my back. My breaths became shallow and irregular. He leaned closer and kissed my cheek. When his lips met mine it was like the whole world didn't exist anymore. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I let out a soft moan. He tugged on the bottom of my shirt and let out a moan of his own.

I reluctantly pushed him away. "No Zach I'm too tired. Tomorrow you're going to the office so I have to look after the kids and Macey's gonna make us go shopping."

"Okay Baby. I love you." He place 2 chaste kisses on my neck then I turned over.

"I love you more." He secured his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him so we were spooning.

"That's not possible. I would give my life for yours without a second of hesitation."

"I'm sure my stupid actions in the past prove that I would do the same for you."

"At least we both love each other. Some people only get married because they feel guilty for getting pregnant."

"We were engaged before I got pregnant." I turned around and kissed his neck. "I love you more than anything in the world."

With that I fell asleep in his arms, which was rare because one of the children were always crying.

It wasn't long before Kaitlin woke me up but her cry sounded scared. I quickly slid out of bed and ran into her room.

I found a person in a ski mask holding Kait out at arms length just staring at her.

"Leave my baby alone." I said in a dark voice.

The masked stranger smirked at me then pulled out a knife. "Is it illegal to visit my family now?" The deep voice gave away that it was a man. It was obvious that this man was wearing contacts because his eyes were an unnatural blue

.

"Leave my baby alone." I hissed and Kaitlin screamed louder.

"Make me." He smirked and brought the knife closer towards her tiny fragile body.

Kaitlin must have sensed there was danger because she wouldn't stop squirming, kicking

and screaming.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." Zach growled behind me.

"Fine but it'll cost you." He looked me up and down. "How about your pretty little girlfriend?"

"I'm his wife and fine. I'm tired of fighting, just leave my family alone." I demanded.

He gave me a single nod and shoved Kaitlin into my arms with a disgusted face. But he never took his eyes off of me.

"I love you baby girl. Never forget that." I kissed her forehead and handed her to Zach.

The masked man grabbed my arm and held the knife to my neck.

"I know it's you daddy." I pulled his hand away from my neck and shook my head at him. "Me, you and Grant all hold a knife the same way."

"Oh." He said then pulled the mask off.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted. "You had a knife near my baby. What if your hand had slipped? She is a baby, not some thing you can use as a test."

"I'm sorry but the security system wasn't on and I was just showing you what could happen." He shrugged. "She's my grandbaby and you're my daughter. I wasn't going to actually hurt either of you."

"I know daddy. I'm just really tired but being pregnant while looking after three babies and a husband doesn't help. I'm sorry. You know I love you right daddy?"

"Of course I know that. You're my baby. I just came to drop off Kaitlin's dirty clothes."

"Thanks daddy and I'm sorry." I took the bag he had and kissed his cheek.

"You should go back to bed because Zach already has and he took Kaitlin."

"Ok. Night dad."

We both left Kaitlin's room then I kissed his cheek and checked on the boys.  
They were both playing with something in their cribs so I picked them and took them to bed with me.

Zach and Kaitlin were cuddled up on the bed together sleeping. I pulled the camera out of the drawers and quickly took a picture. I tucked the boys in with them and climbed back into bed myself.

Surprisingly the babies slept through the rest of the night, which I knew of. I woke up to a camera flash and Grant was standing behind it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes ago the director called a said he needs me to do a get in get out mission and I could choose my partner. I chose Zach to be my partner and we have to be at the airport in an hour and it takes 20 minutes to there." Grant explained all in a whisper.

"Okay. Could you make me some chocolate chip pancakes please?" I felt Zach's hand gently slide over my swollen stomach.

"Sure Cam but we have to leave in 35 minutes." He put the camera on the table and walked out the door.

The babies hadn't woken up throughout the whole conversation so I moved as little as possible. I shook Zach lightly to wake him up but not hard enough to wake the babies with him.

He grabbed my arm and kissed his way up. When I managed to moan 'babies' and he stopped.

"Good morning beautiful." Zach smiled at me while Kaitlin shivered and cuddled closer to him.

"Morning Zachy." I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Why are we up so early and why does it smell like pancakes?"

I told him to pack while I explained what Grant had just explained to me. 30 minutes later Liz was over to look after the kids while Grant, Bex, Zach and I went to the airport.

"Please be careful Zach." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll be back in no time baby." Zach kept kissing my neck while we were in our tight embrace.

I tried to calm my raging hormones before I pulled out the hug and crashed my lips onto his. I pulled away panting and rested my forehead on his. "I love you Zach."

"I love you Cammie and I love you my little baby." Leaned down and kissed my small, but growing, stomach. "And I love Matthew. And Joseph. And Kaitlin." He punctuated each child's name with a soft kiss on my lips. "But I love you more than anything in the whole world. I'll be back. I promise."

"Forever and always?" I asked as he slowly pulled away.

"Forever and always baby girl." He gave me one more kiss before pulling and away and leaving with Grant.

He before he rounded the corner he turned around and mouthed 'I love you Cammie.' A single tear slid down my cheek as I declared my love to him for the last time before he left.

It was the first time he had left for more than a few hours since the babies were born. I knew it was going to happen at some point but I wasn't prepared for the ache and worry that filled my heart.

**Hey guys I've been reading more than writing for a while but I'm back now. Check out the poll on my profile. Happy Belated New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Zach and Grant left and they were still in the process of planning the best way to get in and out. I decided to go into work to see everyone. For the past 6 months I had only gone to my grandparents' house for Christmas, Melissa's house, Bex and Grant's house, the apartment complex the rest of the gang lived in, the doctor's office, the store but that was only for emergencies, and most recently our new house. Most of my time was just spent at home so none of my former classmates had seen the kids unless they had visited. On my way over I got a call and I was hesitant to pick it while driving with the kids in the back to I pulled into the upcoming strip mall.

I looked at the screen but the number was a private one so I just answered it.

_Hello?_

_I miss you so much baby!_

_Zach? Oh God. I miss you so much it hurts. When are you coming home?_

_It should be in less than a week._

I looked up and realized that I was parked in front of Dunkin' Donuts so I pulled the twin stroller out the back of the car and put Kait and Matthew in while I carried Joe. Even though I was parked in front of the store and I could see through the window I didn't believe it would be safe leaving them in the car even if it was locked. I needed a little help opening the door but after that I was fine.

_Guess what._

_What?_

_Joe and Matt said their first word._

_What was it?_

_They said dada._

People were observing me and I understood why but I didn't feel comfortable.

_I love my little guys. How are you and the baby doing?_

_We're doing great but we miss you so much. Kaity has her bottle by herself but she is being a royal pain when it comes to food. Matt was trying to pull my hair out the other day. But Joe has been really quiet. Do you wanna talk to them?_

_Of course I do._

_Here's Matt._

I was getting closer to the front of the line so I gave the phone to Matthew. When I got to the front of the line to order there was a guy about 22 standing behind the cash register.

"What can I get you?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Can I get 2 extra large mint hot chocolate's, 1 medium vanilla chai, 1 large dark chocolate mocha latte, 1 caramel swirl latte." I turned and the line was short so I didn't need to rush and Matt was giggling into the phone.

I took the phone from him because if he had it any longer I wouldn't be getting it back until he fell asleep. "Hey honey this is Kait."

I gave the phone to Kaitlin and he face lighted up when she heard Zach's voice. I turned back to the guy taking my order and he looked a little confused. I switched the position I was holding Joe because he was getting uncomfortable.

"What have I ordered so far?" I remembered exactly what I ordered but I was trying to be a civilian and they don't remember things for long. He read off everything I had ordered and I kept going. "Okay so can I get an extra large dunkaccino, a large turbo hot chocolate, and an extra large french vanilla coffee." I took the phone form Kaitlin and said, "here's Joe." Kait wasn't strapped into her seat so I picked her up and put Joe into her seat and gave him the phone.

"Is that all we can get for you?" The guy behind the counter looked much more than flustered and confused.

"Nope. 5 reverse chocolate chunks, 10 triple chocolate chunks." I could hear Joe chatting away to Zach in the back ground. "5 chocolate frosted donuts, 5 cinnamon cake sticks, 5 coffee rolls, 10 eclairs, 5 red velets, 5 red velvet drizzle, 5 strawberry frosted donuts, 5 vanilla kreme filled donuts, 5 apple fritters, 5 brownies, 5 vanilla cocoa fritters, 2 turkey cheddar bacons, 2 chicken salad sandwiches, 2 texas toast grilled cheeses, and 2 tuna salad melts one on a bagel the other on a croissant. Ooh could you add 2 box o' joes in as well."

He stared at me for about 7.4 seconds before he asked, "is that all?"

"Yes please." I pulled out my debit card and paid for everything.

"Would you mind waiting for a little while? We'll make your drink last so they're still hot."

"Thank you. I'll be back in 10 minutes." I could tell he was going to say something else but I really wanted to continue my conversation with Zach.

A worker opened the door for me so I could fit the stroller through the door. Kaitlin had fallen asleep in the 2 minutes of me holding her so it was harder to manoeuvre the stroller. Joe was still happily on the phone to Zach screeching and giggling. When I got t the car I opened the door and put Kait into her car seat. I giggle when she did the half awake half asleep thing that Zach does. She turned her head to the side and said something that wasn't decipherable because of her young age. I unstrapped Matthew from and strapped him into his car seat. One time Matthew wasn't strapped into his stroller seat, when I went to the doctor, and he almost fell out. After that whoever was looking after made sure that whatever he was in he was strapped in.

I looked down at Joe right when he looked up at me.

"It's time to say goodbye to daddy baby boy. Say bye-bye."

He must have known that his conversation was coming to an end because he started crying. I took the phone from him and held it between my shoulder and my ear as I put Joseph in his car seat and the stroller in the trunk.

_Zach?_

_I thought you said Joe has been quiet because he seemed very talkative._

_He has been. It was when he heard your voice that he suddenly bubbled up and started talking nonstop. This just proves how much he needs you._

_More like how much I need him. Grant pointed out that since you picked up I haven't stopped smiling._

_Grant is there?_

_That's all you got from what I just said?_

_Of course not._ I put him on speaker phone when I got into the driver's seat to turn the car around so it would be easier to everything into the back, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. _You're on speaker. Anyways that's not all I got I was just wondering if he was okay._

_He's fine. He's talking to Bex right now. Did you know she's at the office?_

_Yeah. We're having a sort of 'meet the babies' day. It was Macey's ideas to get me to cheer up about you being away. But it's pointless a stupid little party isn't going to cheer me up._

_You never know._

_Actually I do. This call made me really happy I kind of regret spending all the money I just did._

_What do you mean?_

_Nothing._ I said quickly. I really didn't want to get into trouble and if I never said anything Zach might not have noticed anything when he got home because he would get paid.

_Cammie._ He said with a warning tone

_I was just in Dunkin' Donuts and I spent about $200 on stuff for the party._

I wasn't expecting the reaction I got.

_Oh. Well it's not that bad. I thought you went shopping with Macey or something._

_I was going to but I didn't want to bring the kids and I felt bad leaving them with Melissa again so I just stayed home._

Putting the kids in the car took up more time than I realized so I asked Zach to call me back in 10 minutes so I could go and pick up everything. I walked into the store and the guy had everything all boxed up and putting the last to drinks into the cup holders. When he saw me he looked up and smiled.

"Do you need any help getting this to your car?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes please." I replied politely, trying not to roll my eyes.

After we put everything into the car the guy looked at me as he was expecting something.

"I'm sorry were you expecting a tip?" I started digging in my purse for my wallet.

"No exactly. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

I stared at him for a while in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he hadn't got the hint that the kids were mine or notice my wedding ring. "Excuse me, what?"

"Tonight? Or tomorrow night, whenever you're free is fine. You're just so pretty and you seem really nice and caring, so I was just wondering." He said nervously.

"I can't really say I'm sorry, because I'm not, but I'm married. Those three kids I came n with are mine and I'm pregnant." I said as nicely as I could.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry Miss. Y-y-you just look so young I-I-I didn't think any of that. I'm sorry."

"For what? I may only be 19 but I'm the happiest person in the world."

_Crap!_ I thought. He looked even more shocked when he heard I was 19. To make the awkward atmosphere go away I thanked him again and left. The kids were asleep when my phone rang and I continued my conversation with Zach.

My heart fluttered every time I heard him laugh or sigh. I missed him so much and I didn't know how much longer I could handle being away from him.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this is pretty meaningless but I'm trying to be more descriptive with my writing like my history teacher is telling me to. What did you guys think of the description (I kinda fell asleep)? This is more of a filler chapter anyways. I usually ask what you guys want to see in my stories but I kind of want this one to be my story. Check out the new poll on my profile. Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

When I pulled up into the CIA base parking lot I called Nick and asked him, Dylan and Jonas to come down and help me take everything upstairs. I was putting the kids in the strollers when a very angry, red faced, Tina came storming out of the elevator.

"Hey Tina!" I called out to her.

"Oh, hey Cam." She sighed.

"What's the matter honey?" I opened my arms for her to hug me and I automatically started stroking her hair. The 'honey' and hair stroking were like autopilot which came with being a mother.

"It's Anna." No matter how hard it was to believe they were still together. She pulled away to look at me while she explained. "She called me a whore. She wants us to take the next step in our relationship but I'm not ready for that yet. Then she called me a whore because I'm not a virgin and I don't want to sleep with her so I must be cheating on her. I don't know where she would get that idea from.

"We have been best friends for the longest time. I really, really, like her, maybe even love, but I don't know how I feel about marriage. You're married, and rumor has it you're pregnant again. Bex _and_ Liz are engaged and Bex is pregnant. I have a feeling that Liz is going to be the next to get pregnant." She joked and cracked a small smile.

"Honestly Cam I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. I'm in the CIA just like I always dream I have this amazing girl with a killer body but I'm not ready for sex. What do I do?"

"First of all you're going to watch what you say while all these little ears are around." I smiled down and at the strollers holding my sleeping children and Tina smiled too. "And secondly you're going to wait until you _are_ ready. I know that being... intimate with Zach got me pregnant at 18 which has caused fights and arguments but I wouldn't change that for the world.

"Since Zach became a father he has shown me another side that I didn't even know existed. He showed me he really loves me when he stuck around once I told him I was expecting no matter how much the kids would alter his life plan. If Anna really cares about you then explain to her why you want to wait and if she can't respect that she may not be the girl for you."

"But she-"

"She might even be the right girl at the wrong time."

"Thank you Cammie." She wiped the tears out of her eyes and hugged me again.

The guys didn't seem to becoming so I started taking the box out of the car. Tina didn't seem to be having it because she took them out of my hands and balanced them herself and put them back in the car.

"This is work for guys who haven't been living with baby triplets for the past 6 months."

As if on cue the guys came through the elevator doors opened and the guys casually walked out as if I hadn't been waiting for them.

"Hey Cam." Nick said and walked right passed me and went to the strollers where he found the sleeping triplets.

Nick was about to pick Matthew up when I grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare wake him up or I will kill you."

"Geez Cam I just wanted to spend some time with the babies before they grow up."

"They're only 6 months old dude." Dillon said. He hugged me then kissed my cheek. "Hey Cammie."

He walked to the car and picked up a few of the boxes. "You still have a couple years."

Jonas hugged me then went to pick up the rest of the boxes after saying hi. We all took the elevator up to the floor with all the offices. Nick insisted on pushing the stroller Matthew was in while I pushed Kait and Joe and Tina carried the drinks.

While we were walking down the hall I saw faces I hadn't seen in a while. When I got to me and Zach's office I found the girls, Anna, Stacy, Richard, Mark, Brad and Shane. Stacy, Richard, Mark, Brad and Shane were all graduates of Gallagher and Blackthorne between 2 or 4 years ago which we had been on missions with.

The first thing I heard when I walked in the room was, "What did you get me?" which came from Bex.

Everyone laughed the hugged me saying it was great to see me again. I couldn't help but notice that Tina and Anna were sitting on opposite sides of the room from each other.

"Okay so not that everyone has said hi what did you get me."

I handed out the drinks to everyone and when Bex smelt her hot chocolate she ran to the washroom and threw up. Macey held her hair back because she knew if I did I would start puking. I only realized people had joined us when I felt people looking at me.

"What hell Cam, you know I hate hot chocolate." Bex said when she came out of the bathroom attached to the office. "Why didn't you get me a coffee?"

"I know you hate hot chocolate but you also hate tea, even if you are from England. You're not supposed to drink coffee when you're pregnant; it's not good for the baby or something."

She glared at me when I mentioned her pregnancy. It was then that I realized that she hadn't told anyone but the family. Everyone one in the room got quiet and stared at us.

"Okay so guys I have an announcement." I said standing in front of everyone, even though they were already staring at me. "Bex and I are pregnant." I squealed.

The whole room cheered and then everyone dug into what I bought. Within half an hour the office was filled with people lining up to see me and the babies. Honestly I did feel a little bit better but I couldn't help but feel my heart tug every time someone mentioned Zach.

While I was in the bathroom Anna accidentally walked in on me. "Oh, I'm really sorry Cam." She turned around and walked out.

I felt really embarrassed so I finished up and walked out to see Tina and Anna arguing. I ushered them outside off the office, into the hallway, because people were starting to stare.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

Tina had tears streaming down her face looking at Anna disgustedly. "She walked in on you on purpose. She watched you go into the bathroom and waited for the chance to "accidentally" walk in."

"NO I DIDN'T! How could you even think I would do something like that? I'm with you and Cammie is MARRIED."

"Is it because I won't sleep with you?" Tina said staring at the ground.

"What?"

"Is that why you did it? So you could get a glimpse of something to get you off at night?"

"No, Tina-"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Tina-"

"Stop Anna!" She said finally looking back up. "I thought that you cared about me but obviously you don't if you can't respect my wishes of waiting before we do anything intimate together."

"Tina please." Anna said with tears streaming down her face.

"I think we should take a break." Tina whispered.

Anna's head dropped and I could see her shoulders shaking from her sobs. "Okay. If that's what you want." Then she turned around and ran down the hall away from us.

I couldn't help but feel guilty because of what I said to Tina earlier. We went back inside the room and pretended as if nothing had happened. That night she stayed with me and she cried about what a stupid mistake she had just made.

It was great to see my old friends and classmates again but I wasn't so thrilled about the drama.


	8. Don't Hate Me

**I know you're going to hate me for doing this because I hate me for doing this but I'm officially going on hiatus. I will definitely be back during the summer but for now I really need to focus on exams coming up. You have no idea how crazy my life is right now so I apologize to everyone that I told I was updating. I will take this down a couple days before I plan on updating with my next chapter so keep a look out. I will still be available as a beta reader just not a writer right now.**

**I love you guys!**

**Please don't hate me,**

**LYKY-United We Spy**


End file.
